Why the Sue, my marysue
by sakaki sama
Summary: ok i am no good with summeries, i just don't like mary-sues


Why The Sue, My Mary Sue…

Hello this is Sakaki-Sama I am now up to date with my fanfictions so I'm going to just space out on this one. This came up as an inspiration, from all those Mary-Sue/Gary-Sue writers who think Yaoi is bad because you think your opinion rules over all and Yaoi writers and artist should die. Well take this it doesn't matter what we want to write if we want to write about Neji/Sasu or Ita/Sasu so what. So this story is dedicated to you Mary-Sue/Gary-Sue writers also I'm going to try on this story so you guys can see the truth behind The Sue.

Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own Prince Sakaki and Starlight Of The Lunar's Star.

She wondered through the forest of Konoha, her long forgotten home. What happened she thought, after going through a long journey of the making peace between nations of forbidden values. Her journey was long and difficult, just wondering made her think on her past.

_Being a long lost sister to the murderous Itachi and what he did to their clan, remembering the times she and Sasuke played together, As well as having the Hyuuga bloodline running through her veins because of a mixture of Uchiha and Hyuuga blood. But cause of her being part Hyuuga when she invited to live back in the Hyuuga house hold she was put in the side branch because of her Uchiha side, originally she was the heir to the Main family household because of an forbidden relationship between Lord Hiashi and an Uchiha mother. _

_A young side branch boy whose father was murdered grew to love her so hoping she could be his someday._

_She had extreme talent despite her horrible past being part Uchiha part Hyuuga, her mother was killed and her father shunned her. Anyways having both the Sharingan and Byakuugan she had excellent vision. _

_But it was hard coping with the side house so she ran away, meeting a young boy with a puppy. She didn't recognize who he was but his family took her in as a foster child. There they taught her the ways of the dog-nin, but it was soon discovered she had the sisterly Nine-tailed fox spirit running through her. No doubt she had connection to that blonde demon boy due to her shinning gold hair and perfect sky blue eyes so quickly they refused to keep her, the dog boy didn't want her to go he longed to be with her so. So alone she was left until she met another young boy, he was lazing about when he noticed how such a beautiful young girl out. So he invited her to his home. There she stayed with the clan of the Nara developing shadow possession and on. Eventually she knew she couldn't stay with them though it would only bring misfortune to the clan so saying one last thing to the lazy one who thought of her dearly she departed._

_Her travels were long and hard till she met up with a red head much like herself, she knew what he faced and helped over come his hurt. In return he gave her the power to manipulate the sand to her liking and his love. But she refused saying she has to destroy the one who destroyed her. He understood and left, she looked on and continued searching for the one. _

_She came across a blonde, he was alone he had no one, she knew of him, but didn't fear him for she had the same in her. But in order to see what was really happening she looked into his spirit and mind due to a telepathic and spiritual ability she was given by an alien prince who even though loved another and had an horrible hatred towards the human race and love for his own gender he grew to love her, but like to the red head she had to refuse his love so giving the long haired boy a kiss she left him. _

_Looking back upon that made her want to help the blonde, so she did giving him a friend and a reason to live on to be happy. But as before with everyone else she refused his heart and continued on her journey to find what she looked for._

Walking out the forest she saw Konoha, the sunlight shined upon her giving her a wonderful glow she looked down at a shredded cloth the had an red and black cloud on it reminding her of the day she single handedly destroyed the remaining members of the Akatsuki including Uchiha Itachi the cloth belonged to him. But looking straight she saw all those who helped her and loved her. All but one was missing, starting with the Hyuuga side branch member, Dog-nin, Lazy one, Red Head, and the Blonde boy. They each awaited her return just as she promised she would return to them someday. As she gracefully made her way smiling and beautiful to them---------LIES a voice calls, three arrows fly through shooting her in the head and body. She falls to the floor but because of her abilities she survives, but with out warning a sword goes through her back through her heart. Blood gushing…flowing…before she falls the one who shot and stabbed her pulls the sword out and slices her head off while still yelling LIES.

"Stupid whore I never loved you…you tried to steal from me, tried to get laid by my brother who ignored you, claimed to be an goddess, but I knew you were just some drunk whore who claimed to know all you bitch, whore, slut, bastard, thing! Why the hell did you try and steal from me I'm not even in this series and give me back my necklace my brother gave that to me."

It was non-other than the prince I had been talking about earlier who killed The Sue, Tsunade came out from the boys and looked at the body and head and shook her head.

"That's the fourth Mary-Sue we've had to deal with this week, they must really be getting popular…poor saps don't know true fanfiction." Tsunade looked at the shocked boys.

"What are you guys still doing here go home shows over"? All of them looked at the body, enraged prince, and the Hokage, then slowly parted their ways.

"Lets hope that if the series you came from actually becomes a popular manga you won't have this problem Sakaki."

"Arrrgh it already has become a problem and Starlight Of The Lunar's Star is just an Doujinshi manga it isn't professional yet."

End…

Ha how's that, I'm sure you know who the boys were. Prince Sakaki is someone I made up in my own series called Starlight Of The Lunar's Star if you want I could tell you more about it. Well anyways I was laughing throughout writing this while listening to Gackt he's ma favorite J-rock singer. Well toodaloo and tomato to you and yes people have written Mary-Sue for my series, man that breaks my heart.


End file.
